Born of Fire
by TiniHaris
Summary: "We have different mothers." Hiei had once said. Yusuke knew Hiei was bluffing, but what if he wasn't? A tale behind the origin of Hiei's birth.


**So, I was up late last night and I had this weird daydream about Hiei's origin. It's stated in the manga that his mother met a man in the demon world, but he had once told Yusuke that he and Yukina had different mothers. At first I thought, 'It's a bluff to get Yusuke off his back, or bad translating', but then- in my half awake form I was like 'but what if…'**

 **Then I got on my computer. Enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

The Demon Realm is a vast space; full of mystery and myth. Long before rulers and kings, powerful being roamed the open earth. They had had strength unmatched, and when they fought, they moved mountain and sea to create their world. Then came their offspring and creations, and their world bore new life.

Demons and humans had once lived in a chaotic harmony; blood and death happened, but there was a systematic rhythm to it and no none dared question or change it. And the powerful beings, called the Citans would walk among them, disguising themselves to the naked eye, only to be seen by voyeurs or those who the Citans chose to see them. Then, powers began to shift and worlds began to change. Their was a glorious battle and the the world was severed in two- the realm of the Humans, and the realm of the Demons. Enma, a most powerful Citan with the ability to cut thousands dead with this bare hands declared himself the King of all Citans and ruler of the now Human Realm; even creating his own world, the Spirit Realm, to rule over his new subjects unchallenged. The other Citans chose to remain in the Demon Realm, choosing to stay with their own kind and remain hidden from the demons, allowing them to live their own lives without a benevolent ruler or their interference.

It didn't last long.

* * *

From the depths of the Demon Realm, far beneath the surface dwelled a Citian surrounded by a circle of black flames. Her body moved slowly around the rim of the flames, her hand gracing over each flick of fire- her fingers glowing at the touch. Her body was smoldering, glowing in some parts and ashen in others. Her face was dark as smoke save for her glowing red eyes. Barefoot, and dressed in a black dress with a train at her shoulders she continued her walk while staring up a the ceiling. The space above her looked much like a mirror to the Demon World above. From there she could see everything; all of the suffering and chaos. Being a Demoness of Death she should enjoy it, but her days grew long and painful. The flames around her served as her only comfort, she desired more.

"If you keep walking in circles you'll go mad." A voice from behind her spoke. The demoness spun, causing the flames to flicker in their master's surprise. A tall man with thick black hair and eyes white as winter stood before her, his smile revealing his sharp teeth.

"Hello Rebus."

"Moria." The demon answered. He took a step forward, his hands clasped behind his back while he stared at the world above them, "Is this what you've been up to?"

"Yes, watching the mess that you and the others made." Moria answered, her red eyes joining her brothers. Apparently in the upper world a group of demons were engaged in a long battle while attempting to take over an enemy fortress. There was blood everywhere, Moria could hear the screams of the innocent from the depths below.

"I made?" Rebus gawked while his jaw tightened. Moria lowered her eyes at him and narrowed them, "You mean to tell me that a mysterious woman appeared out of nowhere and caused the great Raizen to go on a hunger strike just as he was to ascend to our level of power coincidence?"

Rebus huffed, "The man claimed himself the most powerful demon in existence! The nerve of that fool. And I didn't do anything. He just happened to find true love, that's all. You should be happy, you love those types of stories."

"You damned him to a life of misery due to your vanity."

Rebus ran his clawed finger through his hair, "He'll be gone in a few centuries. Your point?"

Moria scoffed and turned back towards her flames, "You and the others are so reckless. You play with their lives like it's a game." Her hands wandered over to the fire plucking up a small batch of flames in her hand. The energy around her swirled and fire began to glow with a purple hue. "I want to create life."

Rebus's laughter caused Moria's hands to clench, crushing the purple flame, "You're kidding right? You're the personification of death itself. Everything you touch is cursed or dies."

"That's not true."

"Really." Rebus glared at her. "The last time you tried to settle a dispute when you're input wasn't needed you scorched the earth and demons burst into flames at the sight of you. Not to say you aren't beautiful you just have a…" His tongue rolled against his teeth, "unique look to you."

"You're an ass."

He smiled, "I am the bearer of truth, sister. Now," He turned on his heels, "I have other business to attend to."

The circle of flames opened, allowed Rebus to depart before shutting itself and drawing closer to it's master. Moria let out an angered sigh as black flames escaped her lips.

* * *

Centuries passed as she continued to circle around her fire barrier, picking up small parts of flames and building them with her powers, each building with life only to be stifled after a few minutes. She grew restless, but she persisted. One day out of luck, her hands cupped a another flame. Her fingers twirled around the flame, tickling the small ember until it burst, this time it morphed into a dark black aura. Moria smiled. This small, yet ferocious flame was full of life. And the demoness, the so-called 'goddess death', felt a warmth inside of her much different from the flames she was born from.

She carried the small flame in the palm of her hands, careful not to her her precious love while she watched the world above her slowly slip further into chaos. She worried, though. As he days moved on the flame began to slowly shrink in size, it's power fading. Many times she had attempted to press the flame into her own stomach, but noting would take. After all, how could a deity of death bring about life. Even though she had created it, she was draining her own energy to keep it alive. Her new life needed a host.

She searched the world above her, gazing into the lives of those who didn't even know she dwelled beneath them. Her eyes wandered for hours until she paused, her ember eyes narrowing in on a world covered in a thick blanket of snow.

"There." She whispered to herself. With her black flame tucked in her palm the circle of flames closed in on her, warping her body as she ascended above.

From deep within the frozen mountains, a young woman curled her body close to herself as she pressed her hands into the waist of her blue kimono. Her eyes began to glow with tears, each one falling down her face to form perfect round orbs at her feet. She continued to sit there, sobbing in agony.

"Why are you crying?"

The woman nearly jumped at the presence of Moria beside her; her body was cloaked in a black robe with a large hood hanging over face.

The blue haired woman shuffled away from the goddess, stumbling backwards as her foot tripped over a tree root. "Who are you?"

"Don't be afraid," Moria spoke softly. "I am not here to hurt you."

"How did you find me, no outsider has ever been here before?"

"I heard you." Moria answered, "I heard you crying. Why are you crying so?"

The woman shuffled as she moved to sit in the snow, "I'm infertile." She said as more tears began to seep from her eyes, "My people, we give birth every hundred years to a little girl to continue our race. All of my sisters in my village who are of age are with child. But my womb…I woke up this morning and I now feel nothing." Her mouth hung open as she choked out another sob. "I am a failure to my people."

Moria kneeled beside her, her hands darned not to touch her skin in comfort. Rather she sat there and watched the young woman shed more tear-like gems. After a few moments she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono before asking, "I'm sorry. My name is Hina. I didn't get your name?"

Moria sat silently, "Would you like to have a child?"

For the first time Hina smiled, "More than ever. But, I can't. And I dare not leave this place. If we wander to the world below us, we will be swallowed up by the influence and greed of men."

"If I could…give you life, would you take it?" Moria pressed further.

Hina leaned in closer, "But, you're not a-"

"A man, no. But I am," she chose her next words carefully, "I have something with me." Her hands withdrew from her cloak revealing the black flame. Hina looked at it with fear, "Do not be afraid. This is life. This flame holds a piece of my soul and life grows within its embers. My womb will not bring it into this world, but yours can."

"I just said I-"

"You are with child, Hina. But the babe within you is very weak. Perhaps, with this, she too can have second chance at life." Hina's eyes watched the flame intently. She glanced up at Moria's hooded face. Moria elaborate further, "With this gift you will have two lives growing within you. And as much as this being has a piece of me, it will be your child."

"How do I take it?"

"Strip naked."

Hina paused for a moment, but did as she was told. Within moments the blue haired woman stood naked in front of the demoness, her alabaster skin matching the snow around her. Moria slowly stood, the flame still in her hands. Cautiously, she took the flame and slowly pressed it against Hina's bare stomach until it seeped into her flesh. Hina let out a sharp cry as her flesh began to burn against Moria's touch. Yet as her pain subsided Hina drew he hands towards her stomach, gasping, "I feel it…I feel something!"

"You will be a mother Hina. Please, take care of them. Give them the life I know I cannot."

"I promise." She cried while glancing down at her stomach, "I promise I will do everything I can to protect them. How can I repay you for-" As she glanced up, Moria was gone, her cloak was all that remained.

As Moria returned to the world beneath, Rebus was waiting, "What have you done?"

"The same thing you all have done. I did what I wanted."

Rebus snarled, the ground began to shake in his anger, "You just sired a child born of darkness. You created a demigod-none of us have done that!"

"And so what if I did!" She shouted, the flames around her began to grow and become reckless, "I am more than just a being of death."

Rebus sighed, "Everything you touch is cursed. And now your child and his mother have to live with that." With a wave of his taloned hand Moria fell to her knees the flame around her snuffing out.

"What are you doing to me?"

"I'm keeping you here." Rebus answered, "You will not interfere again. You're too dangerous right now. But I'll allow you the chance to see the mess that you created."

And so, she watched. Moria watched with pain in her eyes as Hina was ostracized by her village; believing she had escaped and slept with a man. Hina dared not tell them the truth. And both women let out a pained screamed as they watched their beloved child be thrown from that cliff. Moria let out such a range that the air began to thicken with steam, and lava flow from the earth. But in her contained state she could do nothing. And watching Hina take her own life a few years later added to Moria's internal torture. For years she silently watched, and waited; harnessing her energy against the bonds set by Rebus.

* * *

One day he had finally visited. This time bearing gifts and good news, "Sister, you'd be happy to know that Enma has been dethroned." His laugh was loud and joyful. "I heard it was by his own son- Moria?" Rebus glanced around to the empty cave. His barrier was no more. "Where have you-" Before he could finish his words, a groan escaped his lips as a thick wave of flames burst from his chest.

Moria stood behind him, her ruby eyes glowing with intensity.

"Wh-what are you doing to me?"

"You're too dangerous in your current state Rebus." Her words drenched in revenge as she withdrew her flame, sending her brother crashing to the ground. "I'm keeping you here."

Before he could get up, a circle of flames surrounded him with such a vigor it burned at his flesh.

"Sister! You'll regret this! Where are you going?"

Moria dawned a black robe, turning to her brother for the last time, "I'm going to find my son."

* * *

 **Thoughts.**

 **Comments?**

 **Share with me!**

 **TINI**


End file.
